


Day 81 - ...is trouble halved (2/2)

by Anarion



Series: An almost gravitational pull    (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) [81]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: BAMF!John, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Lestrade shouting, M/M, Shooting in the morgue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-20
Updated: 2012-07-20
Packaged: 2017-11-10 08:51:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/464453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarion/pseuds/Anarion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>After people shooting at Sherlock, John and Molly in the morgue, BAMF!John goes to check things out while Sherlock and Molly bond over being scared. Part 2</b>
</p><p>As a writing exercise for me, Atlinmerrick and I came up with the ‘365 days of 221Bs’ challenge: I am going to write a 221B each day for a year (meaning 365 in total). Every 221B will be based on a prompt given by Atlin on the same day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 81 - ...is trouble halved (2/2)

John runs down the empty corridor until he reaches a corner. There he stops abruptly before carefully peeking around it.

He sees the gun and his body reacts before his brain can even start processing the facts. He slams back against the wall and the pain in his already throbbing arm amplifies. He uses one of the breathing techniques he learned in the army and the pain is immediately dulled.

He listens for footsteps, the scalpel firm in his left hand. He is a doctor and usually he prefers to save life, but not when it comes to Sherlock. He is not willing to take any risks in this regard. No one gets to lay a finger on Sherlock while John is still breathing.

All he can hear now is silence, so he carefully sticks his nose round the corner again. The floor is empty, the men are gone.

The police arrives closely followed by an ambulance, Lestrade starts shouting at John and Sherlock, Molly discovers that the men stole one of her corpses and gets completely flustered and John, whose wound gets treated by a paramedic looks at Sherlock and shakes his head.

“It’s all your fault.”

“How is all this my fault?”

“Because you were the one who insisted that his sunburn needed to be treated at St Barts.”

**Author's Note:**

> Today's prompt was 'sunburn'. 
> 
> Also, as you might have noticed, this the resolution of the [two-parter](http://archiveofourown.org/works/462192). :D


End file.
